1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for heating foods. As used herein, the term “food” is intended to be interpreted broadly to include any consumable in solid, liquid or other form.
2. Discussion of the Background
Consumers have found it desirable to have a small and economical appliance that can quickly and efficiently heat consumer foods (e.g., food packed in water or other liquid, coffee, tea, soups, or other foods). The device should be easy to use, safe and reliable.